theavatar_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Chanzi
Jin Chanzi is an unorthodox earthbending master, considered one of the most dangerous fighters of the Po Yi guild. Born in the slums of Ba Sing Se, Jin trained himself through his countless encounters with the troublesome kids which hindered his attempts at achieving a better life for his family. Essentially, after the breakup of his family, Jin dedicated himself to achieving a single goal. He dreamed of becoming the strongest warrior in hopes of overshadowing the doubts of his birth. This unique determination accelerated the progress of his earthbending. By creating his own style of martial arts and adding with it his normally low genetic affinity for Earthbending, he became a fighter of unorthodox power. Unfortunately, one cannot dream of exploring the world and achieving infamy without money. And such, Jin spends his daily life a student to Ba Sing Se’s temple for future scholars and working at the city’s most famous upper ring Inn, the Jasmine Emperor, an extension of the historic Jasmine Dragon. During his free time, Jin trains extensively in the underground fight clubs of Ba Sing Se. His moniker, the Vicious Viper Monkey, after the deadly snake tailed monkey of the Earth Kingdom forest. He fights under his personal sensei and boss of the Po Yi Guild, Po Yi himself. Jin Chanzi, once thought a normal human, encountered the true meaning of his destiny after accidentally breaking into a meeting of the Society of the Heaven and Earth and finding the treasured egg of the last Lion Turtle. He was given the task of guiding the newly hatched Ancient One to its prepared sanctuary. History Personality Jin Chanzi was once a child who valued fairness and happiness above all else. He was ill-prepared to deal with the world for he suspected that the scales would always be even. However, he eventually learned that the world was for those who chased their desires. Only then could one hope to achieve anything. He grew to love the world for the idea that hard work would always defeat talent. And rather than inherit anything, he chose to embrace his simplicity. He loved the underdog. Jin Chanzi believed that everyone possessed the chance to excel in life. Even those without bending talent could travel alongside the Avatar and make a difference. As an adult, Jin took this ideal and made it one which became the source of his hatred of complaints. He accepts the task at hand and will complete it using nothing but his pure, raw, abilities. He chooses to work using the skill he earned from hard work and perseverance as opposed to inheritances. He enjoys accomplishments and success, overthinking his failures and weaknesses. However, Jin retained the happiness he exhibited as a child. Jin Chanzi follows the Golden Cicada philosophy passionately. He believes that the importance of an object or philosophy and even a person varies. Not on the value or amount, but instead on the connection to the person. He uses the idea of rare metals as currency, stating that diamond and gold serves different purposes to different people. Spiritualism was once a major part of his life. His aunts were all scholars in the arts of myscticm, and his father preached that the universe delivers that which the heart desires. He was taught that positive energy is the key to manipulating one’s fate and such his heart was always set on the brighter path. However, due to the circumstances of his life, he began to doubt the power of fate. It wasn’t until he began his journey, that he started to understand the importance of spirituality. He is rarely seen aggravated or upset and would annoy his allies with positivity as opposed to succumb to failure. Even in dire situations, Jin is seen with a smile for he was trained that victory begins in one’s mind. Every hole has a way out and every cave an exit. And such, he only needs to fight onwards in order to located it. Although this often annoys those alongside him, spiritualist often note that his determination and spirit far surpasses the common Earth Kingdom citizen. And that the immense stubbornness is a result of an indomitable will which matches his talent in Earthbending. However, Jin states that this is often an act used to materialize his dreams into reality. He experiences fear and anger just as the normal person would. But instead, chooses to let it go rather than let it poison his spirit. He believes that fate is a force meant to fight. A beast which loves to see those fight against it. And by smiling, he is showing the heavens above that he can handle whatever they throw at him. Jin loves battle. He loves to fight and often places himself in situation where he is able to stand against a strong opponent. Jin is known for his calm demeanor in situations of extreme stress. Instead of panicking, He focuses on the task at hand. Processing information and formulating plans based on perceived events. He constantly alters his plans and is considered one of a flexible mindset. Even when the situation seems hopeless, Jin continues to fight onward and go through different outcomes. For he believes that if the time comes for him to taste defeat, he could die peacefully knowing he tried all of his options. When performing missions alongside his allies, Jin’s calm demeanor is often considered the foundation for the team’s success. Still, despite his calmness, he is extremely brash and quick to act. He speaks his mind and is not above cursing out his opponents when angered. Around friends, Jin has been shown to be bluntly honest but extremely playful. Sometimes pissing off those closest to him, Jin still exhibits a sense of loyalty and love which is undeniable. For those he care about, Jin would hold the world on his shoulders. Those who invoke his wrath are often faced with a monster which never bows its head. Abilities Jin Chanzi is known among the Po Yi guild for his intelligence and inherit ability to learn at impressive rates. He developed his own martial form to assist with his bending and uses his own philosophies to enhance his combat efficiency. Perhaps one of the more apparent skills is the combination of his physical conditioning with spiritual power. Thus allowing him to more effectively utilize Earthbending. To him, his earthbending is an extension of his attacks and movements. Jin possesses impressive physical prowess. He is a speed based warrior shifting throughout the battlefield and performing impressive evasive maneuvers. Chanzi states that his power comes from an almost unbreakable core and muscular legs, amplified by his ability in earthbending. While others utilize muscles to generate strength, Jin focuses upon generating torque through his movements. He is able to break through earthen structures and utterly devastate an opponent’s body with his physical strikes.. HIs philosophy is one which requires him to remain grounded or feel the ‘’earth’’ beneath him. And such refrains from jumping or disconnecting from the ground. The lack of strength and focus on speed allows him to generate strength creates a situation where the two forces are still balanced. His body follows the concept of duality - utilizing one opposite to form the other extreme and essentially achieving balance. A combination between his conditioning and indomitable willpower, Jin is a true fighter in every sense of the word. He possesses incredible endurance and durability, withstanding a constant onslaught from opponents more than twice his size. He moves with relaxation, absorbing blows which he cannot avoid and continuing onwards. He believes that pain is nothing more than the body telling itself that there is danger. And by already understanding that there is danger he can dismiss it that much quicker. Essentially he visualizes his brain giving him a message which says alert. He crumbles up the paper and throws it away. Thus he is able to ignore the pain and focus upon the battle at hand. Jin exclaims that the human spirit is suffering. He uses muscles as an example, for one’s muscles can only grow after undergoing extreme stress. Only when destroyed will one’s body obtain the strength require to overcome the obstacle. And such, his body has conditioned itself to withstand obscene amounts of damage without succumbing to it. Leading to Jin fighting despite possessing fatal wounds. Additionally, his stamina has been increased through his constant battles. Jin’s focus on torque and transforming speed into raw power through controlling one’s body has granted the earthbender immense speed, agility and reflexes. Fighting Style Unlike other benders, Jin is an earthbender who is just as deadly without using his bending. He is capable of standing against benders and weapon users utilizing nothing but his own body. His fighting style is considered unorthodox and completely unique. Without his bending, his strikes are still capable of dispatching opponents much larger than him. His fighting style is based off of western boxing. He is extremely skilled in the art of hand-to-hand combat which he obtained from training beneath Po Yi. Jin often states that he hates the usage of kicking and refrains from utilizing his legs to cause damage. Instead, his legs are primarily to generate the torque required to deliver his infamously deadly punches. The muscles within his shoulders and arms are constantly relaxed, allowing his hands to move unhindered. His hand speed is blinding, constantly flowing through various angles in order to strike his opponent. His punching technique follow the concept of ‘’float like a butterfly and sting like a Cobrawasp’’. Essentially it is a form which rarely focuses on actual physical strength. The power of his strikes are influenced by the relationship between the momentum of his body and the gravity pressing upon it. By pressing against the earth and using it to rotate, each strike draws its power from the ‘’ground’’, that is the force upon which his body is able to resist. It transforms into a swift and powerful rotation of his feet, followed by his hips, through his abdominals, chest, shoulders, and finally released through a snapping motion. He compares his combat foundation to a lion tamer utilizing a whip. Where as the energy forms at the base of the whip and travels to the tip, surpassing the speed of sound and releasing devastating force relative to its size. Although his fighting style is a grounded form, he is extremely agile and states that speed surpasses power. As long as there is something for his body to resist the moment he begins his strike, he is able to deliver devastating blows. So while he is known for hopping on his foot to maneuver in order to create an opening, he tightens his body and sits on his strikes when on the offense. An occurrence which transpires faster than one’s eye blinks. The snapping motion of his punches are reminiscent to the moment of contact of a whip, thus allowing his strikes to deliver the concussive force required to cause damage. He has shattered opponent’s bones with one single punch despite their towering and bulky physique. Additionally, Jin describes his attacks as actions for “speed” and actions for “power”. The focus on speed allows for a reliance on various maneuvers which range from feints to soft strikes meant to draw specific responses from his opponents. As opposed to individual strikes, Jin’s fighting style centers around the entire combination. Each combination has a specific purpose, with the individual strikes serving as the pillars of the entire structure. Thus, breaking down his offensive approach requires one to actually deduce each punch separately - an extremely difficult task considering the speed upon which he maneuvers. And the sporadic addition of earthbending further complicates combat. The combination of angular combat increases the efficiency of his strikes. Jin is considered a counter fighter. He continuously leads his opponents into opening up through weaker strikes or bee stings. The second they retaliate, Jin utilizes a maneuver to enter his enemies opening and releases a power strike. Jin Chanzi’s code of honor is considered different. He believes in utter equality and battle. Stating that when one puts their life on the line, they transcend beyond simple titles and classification. He has fought women, children and men without hesitation. He is rather against surprise attacks and will alert his enemies of his presence before striking. He approaches each battle with a strategic mindset, breaking down his opponent’s weaknesses and strengths mentally. However, he is not above entering an unorthodox state, breaking the fundamentals of his fighting style in order to overcome a difficult situation. Without Earthbending, Jin Chanzi is still a considerable combatant whose physical capabilities and conditioning allows him to dispatch enemies. He is a fighter at heart, often using earthbending to get in range for close combat. Jin states that he moves without thought. He is considered a pure fighter whose striking speed has allowed him to dispatch numerous enemies without telegraphing. He attributed this feat to a philosophy instilled within his spirit called ‘’’Without Intention’’’. The explosiveness of his attacks stem from his ability to strike without thought. His attacks are launched from his body without “build up” or loading his muscles. As opposed to a brawler who tenses his muscles or maneuver into a particular pose before attacking, Jin strikes from his base stance. It is a relaxed form which allows him to maneuver his entire body without hesitation or resistance. Movements are simply for angulation or taking advantage of a particular opening. But each particular strike explodes from his body in an instantaneous motion. A popular method of hiding intention is layering his strikes through different combinations. A seemingly powerful strike can catch an adversaries focus long enough for him to unleash a more subtle yet deadly attack. He also moves to a variety of dances. Jin believes that reality is nothing but different frequencies interacting with one another. And such, the three worlds follow the ultimate rule which is vibration and rhythm. Even battles among gods are bound by the importance of rhythm, and such, fighters are often taught to acquire and follow the pacing of battle. However, Jin indulged into what would occur should one abandon the rule of rhythm. While he utilizes a plethora of combinations which follow the pacing of a battle, he is able to disrupt his opponent by manipulating or even destroying the rhythm of battle. Jin’s main form of defense is through the art of bobbing, weaving and slipping through his opponent’s offensive as opposed to providing resistance. He allows them to waste energy while moving to a more desirable position. Defensively, Jin focuses on the power and maneuverability of his hips as opposed to his upper body. The young fighter stated that swordsman who utilized their swords for defense were unable to strike. They were forced to counter in a 1-2 motion. And thus, the spacing between the first and second option would allow one quick enough to either evade or counter said counter. Opposingly, warriors who utilized agility for defense could remove the vacuum between the first and second motion. Allowing them to both defend and attack at the same time by melting into offense from a defense. Removing the wall which separates the defensive action from the offensive. For example, slipping past a the blade of a spear with one’s left leg out which begins the action of the following counterpunch. Jin uses his core to shift his body across both the vertical and horizontal line before sinking slightly at the knees. This method works against physical attacks and weapons, avoiding both wide arcing slashes and deadly thrust. The amount of time required for the opponent to recover from a missed attack is often more than double the time required for Jin to retort with his own strike. Earthbending Untrained in the art of traditional Earthbending, Jin’s bending draws inspiration from western style boxing. Po Yi’s unique martial arts was originally meant to make an nonbender dangerous. To give those without talents the ability to stand against those which inherited the mystic arts. But once Jin mastered this unnamed style, he subconsciously began to combine the philosophies of earthbending with this martial form. The compatibility of the two amplified Jin’s earthbending while giving him a unique edge. While normal Earthbending favors dominating strength and an overbearing presence, Jin strikes with speed and precision. Some would compare his explosive movements to an airbender. So much so, Yuan stated that Jin's earthbending style mastered the fast-paced nature of Pro Bending When Fates CollideFurther epitomizing the concept of duality. By generating stronger earthbending through airbending tactics, he is connecting two opposites and completing the idea of Yin and Yang. His earthbending is materialized through a utilization of the earth to generate speed which is then transformed into power. It is a split-second process which allows him to manipulate the earth flawlessly. Essentially, he is throwing the earth with each strike. Forcing it to move alongside the motion of his arms. During battles against other earthbenders, his movements are often completed before his opponent’s. As opposed to other trained earthbenders, traditional masters state that his movements and maneuvers appear more natural. Multiple movements which flow together to create a beautiful, fluid singular motion. Each action leads to another. He views his offensive, defensive, and supportive techniques as a combination meant for a particular purpose. His bending tends to consist of smaller alterations to create an opening followed by the true intention of his action. His earthbending is swift and tight. And from speed, his techniques gain an immense amount of power. While earthbenders tend to simply establish a connection with the earth, Jin roots himself downward with each strike. Sinking with his movements in order to utilize the force of gravity itself to increase the force expelled outwardly. Thus it is often said Jin’s earthbending is not the strongest but instead the fastest. As with all skillful earthbenders, Jin’s earthbending relies heavily on his hips and core. He uses his entire body to perform his bending. Other Earthbenders often utilize strong yet wide stances to strike their opponent. However, Jin’s boxing style earthbending optimizes upon smaller yet quick alterations. He guides the earth using only eight punches. The combination of earth bending and these eight punches allow for a deadly offensive form capable of directly defeating an opponent while manipulating the nearby terrain. These eight punches each serve a particular purpose and control a particular angle. They are also assigned a reasoning in regards to power and speed. Strikes assigned for speed regard minute or rapid manipulations of his surroundings meant to quickly dispatch his opponents or form minute alterations. These are best for catching an opponent by surprise or quickly tampering with his environment. His strikes for power are for stronger enemies and deadlier situations. Twisting with his movements using his core and hips while sinking down generates increased torque. Expelling his earthbending with an explosive force. Although independently useful, it is the utilization of both speed and power to create fluid combinations that excels Jin into master domain. Unfortunately, Jin states that he is completely helpless without balance or connection to the earth itself. Hence he tends to limit airborne strikes or battles off of the earth. When infiltrating buildings, Ye focuses on his hand to hand combat, jumping to the earth in order to use his bending. Chu Gar Southern Praying Mantis and Hung Gar martial arts are essentially the favored forms used for Earthbending. But Ye’s untrained history and unpolished earthbending draws upon a more natural brawling form. His western boxing art focuses more so on speed and fluidity. As earthbending is an art which utilizes neutral jing, the concept of to hit and not get hit, a common western boxing philosophy applies perfectly. Even when the aggressor, Jin’s tight defense and impeccable speed allows him to tame the situation without actually attacking. He is able to wait patiently or even create the perfect chance to strike. By tightening his movements to quick burst, his punches, which stem from the elbow, often allows him to destroy the foundation of his opponent before they connect. An opponent who utilizes a wide arc to send forth an earth spike will find that his explosive punch forward already intercepted the attack. Defensively, he evades his opponent by a hair in order to create the perfect chance for a counter. As one cannot defend and strike at once, the concept of neutral jing is amplified by his tight yet flowing maneuvers.. It is a fluid bending style that has the potential to actually become an individual school. Relationships Relatives Trivia * References